Extra Carnival
by KimotoDragoon
Summary: The Holy Grail War taking place in Moon Cell, watched over by the SE.RA.PH... Has been put on hold, so everyone can take a break. A Carnival Phantasm type story, in the Fate/Extra setting.
1. Beginning of a Carnival

_This fic is purely for fun, anything that may be out of character is also justified. If you want to make any suggestions for what characters could do, leave them in your review, but there is good chance I will stay with my own ideas._

_All Names are from the English Version, except for the Male Protagonist, who shall have the name from the Drama CD and Manga. The Female Protagonist shall appear too, but the name is undecided. Suggestions are welcome._

…

"Saber! End it!"

The boy in the brown uniform pointed, as his Servant, Saber, rushed towards her opponent, Gawain the White Knight of Camelot. But before the strike could be made, a large wall appeared in between them, as chiming could be heard coming from the Terminals.

"Praetor?! What happened?!"

"I… Don't know."

He admitted not having a clue to his Servant. She stood there, as she stabbed her long two handed sword which resembled a flame into the ground. She walked back to him, making a line along the ground, her long red dress flowing up, the transparent front of the skirt creasing. She dusted off the white part in front of her chest, and stuck her chest out pride fully.

"I think this means we have won."

As she declared this, there was glint of light coming off her blond hair, and her green eyes were full of enthusiasm.

"No. You are mistaken."

The one who said that, said it with a calm voice. He was dressed in a yellowish red uniform, standing by his Servant Saber, Gawain. His hair was short, and blond. Eyes of green, just like the boy in browns Saber as well. If one thought it through, the two were very similar in appearance.

This boys name is Leonardo B. Harwey, or Leo for short. His Servant Gawain on the other hand has more short curly brownish hair, but yet is another with green eyes. His armor is a brilliant silver, and he stands taller than the young Harwey.

"Then what happened?"

The boy in Brown, Hakuno Kishinami, asked. He never felt too much hate towards Leo, so the conversation was easy for them.

"It seems .PH. has stopped our battle because of this."

Leo points at his Terminal. Hakuno checks his after seeing that, and noticed it has an announcement.

The announcement though…

_The Holy Grail War shall be put on hold, and all the previous Masters and Servants shall return to Moon Cell._

"…"

"… Praetor, why are you so silent?"

"… It's… ON HOLD?!"

…

_This is only a prologue of course, the rest shall be done… Well when I feel like it._


	2. The Town is Open

_All out of Character people are justified her, as this is a Gag Fic. If anyone has any suggestions on what the cast of Fate/Extra could do to kill time, or do during their Break, feel free to suggest it! (No Guarentee it'll happen though.)_

_Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC are both property of Type-Moon. Please check out the original works._

...

"And so I conclude we should get .PH to make us a Town."

Rin, her long black twin tails seeming to twitch. announced this, having gathered all the revived Masters and Servants that were plot relevant. The Chaos of everyone coming back had already been settled, as well as the confusion.

Instead of fighting, they had decided to take advantage of the break. .PH. may have also sent a warning that anyone caught in battle would be punished.

"Miss Tohsaka, how do you propose we do that?" The Young Harway posed this question, making Rin freeze, and scratching her cheek. Anyone would have already thought the blue school wall looked odd when it came to her red shirt and black skirt. She obviously hadn't thought of anything.

"If you have no ideas, I can suggest something. Why not someone send a suggestion to .PH. to turn the Arean into a Town since we won't be training for battle?"

As Leo finished talking, a young girl with dark skin and purple hair spoke up. Her long hair was put into odd strands, one of which was on her front, while her outfit was not only a red skirt, but a white shirt that was open near the top, almost showing what most adolescent boys would love to see.

"Already sent it. And got a reply. It agreed." She gave a thumbs up with a triumphant smile, as Leo gave a thumbs up back, telling her she did a Good Job. Before anyone could say anything more though, Rin was already gone.

"... I get the feeling the girl just wanted to go shopping." Julius Harway muttered, his medium length black hair shining under the lights, as his black feathered coat seemed to shiver. The odd effects were probably the fault of his Servant, Assassin, walking around Invisible.

"Of course. I would like to do some shopping myself too. Come, Gawain. I'll need you to carry my bags." Leo motioned his hand, as he walked to the stairs. The First Floor was under them, so he'd have to head there first to go to the Arena. Without a word, His Saber, Gawain followed behind him. If one looked closely, Gawain had a weird look on his face at the idea of merely carrying his Masters Shopping Bags.

"..." Julius said nothing, as the rest of the Masters and Servants cleared out, aside from himself, Hakuno, The Saber Nero Cladius Ceaser Augustus Germanicus, and The Invisible Assassin Li Shuwen.

"... Master of Saber, forget everything you experienced at the beginning of the week." Julius made a point out of that, looking away as if embarressed.

"But wasn't th-"

"FORGET IT!" Julius shouted for the first time that day, and quickly ran off.

"Ah ha ha ha! Don't worry about my Master. Julius is just embarressed you saw his life!" The Invisible Assassin laughed loudly. Hakuno noticed he wasn't talking to him though, and looked behind him to see... A girl who looked almost exactly like him, except she had long hair, a small stature, and reminded one of a doll. Standing next to her was a Fox Ear'd Servant, wearing somewhat revealing purple japanese robes.

"... Uh..."

"Praetor, may I ask who this is?" Saber stared at the girl and Servant, as they stared back.

"Goshujin-Sama! He resembles you!" The Fox Ear'd Servant clung to her master, yelling it in suprise.

"Caster, please calm down. I am assuming that since in the group I saw a Master I don't remember meeting, that this Break transcends time and space, especially with the revival of masters. Thus this is another master we never met, who probably survived a long time, and fought us during the war in his universe, but probably emerged victorius, seeing as he came out of the Elevator earlier. " The Girl said that, her eye glinting, as she took the pose of a Detective.

"... Uh... I just wanted to ask your name..." Hakuno spoke up.

"... Oh. I'm Hakuno."

"That's my name."

"... We'll sort this out later.

"Agreed."

During the entire conversation, Caster had been clinging to her master, and Saber had been watching the Two Hakuno's be dumbfounded.

...

_And this is less of a chapter, and more of a Second Prolouge, to set more area for the story. Also to let Caster be in it. I am not sure if I have plans for Archer though. Or Gilgamesh. In fact I'm not entirely sure how I'd incorporate the CCC Characters since I've never actually played the game._


End file.
